Hidden Love
by Masterassassin98
Summary: Hayliegh's not an ordinary teen. She has a dark secret and an even darker past. Her only savor is Jonah Snare
1. Chapter 1

Hayliegh is no ordinary teen. She's 15 almost 16 but she has a secret. She's a werewolf. But she also just got over a horrible relationship. And is now in hiding from her ex boyfriend.

A month after Hayliegh broke up with her abusive ex, he is still following her, she met her Dad's boss' kid (complicated) Jonah. She didn't know him very well but her dad kept trying to get them to hang out because Jonah didn't have any friends, so one day her dad takes her to Jonah's house and drops her off. She goes to the door and knocks.

"Hold on" she can hear Jonah yell so she waits. Then he answers the door,

"Hey- oh hi hayliegh. What are you doing here?"

"M-my dad dropped me off. I hope I'm not bothering you" she says blushing

"No it's fine. Uhh come in" he says opening the door wider so she can walk in. Then he closes it behind her.

"I'll show you around" Jonah say grabbing her hand. He shows her the whole house.

"Would you like to play some video games?" He ask stopping at his room

"Really?" She asked with a bright and warming smile

"Of course. Here's my room." He says opening the door and going in.

"Cool." She says walking in and closing the door.

"Come sit." He says patting beside him on his bed. She sits beside him and watches intently.

"You really like video games. Don't you?" Jonah asks pulling hayliegh out of her trance

"Yes I love them." She says looking into his eyes, blushing and looking away..

"Why are you looking away?" He asks grabbing her chin

"I-I uhh I think you're cute." She shouts then she realizes what she says and tries to run away but Jonah is quicker and before she gets to the door he has her pinned against the wall

"Don't run away hayliegh. Please stay." He pleads

"Please don't hurt me." She says flinching away

"Hayliegh now why would I do that-" he just remember her telling him about her ex so he pulls away and sits on his bed apologizing over and over again

"Jonah!" Hayliegh yells "that is enough." She says sitting beside him hugging him. So he leans back and pulls her on top of him

"J-Jonah what are you doing?" Hayliegh asks confused

"Something I should of done when we first met." He says kissing her. At first she's startle but then she relaxes and kisses him back. But as the moment started heating up Jonah's younger brother cole opened the door "holy fuck Jonah really?" Cole yells

"Get the fuck out now!" Jonah shouts

"Nope bro she's mine." Cole says grabbing hayliegh's arm and dragging her away

"Jonah" she yells crying "please don't let him take me"

"Cole let her the fuck go" Jonah yells running after cole "you don't know what she's been through. She's crying for gods sake. Let her go!" Jonah grabs Coles arm

"Now little brother" Jonah growls

"Fine take the whiny bitch" Coles spits. Jonah puts cole up against the wall

"You ever talk like that about her again. Ill do more than just tell you. I. Will. Hurt. You." Jonah snarls

"Do it. You little bitch. That's right you won't." Cole says laughing until Jonah punches the wall beside Coles head

"Don't fuck with me" he says dropping cole and walking away.

"Waiting" hayliegh says following him back to his room.

"I'm sorry cole acted like that." Jonah says hugging hayliegh

Hayliegh hugs him back but starts to cry

"What's wrong?" He asks grabbing her face and rubbing her cheeks with his thumb.

"I haven't had anyone hold me so gently since before I started dating nick, remember him?" She says

"Yes I do remember him, I still want to kill him for doing those things to you." Jonah said in a frustrated voice.

"Jonah calm down. He can't get me anymore." Hayliegh said hugging him. But what Hayliegh and Jonah didn't know was that nick has always been following hayliegh since they broke up.

A couple weeks later Jonah was walking to haylieghs when he hears hayliegh screaming. So he runs in her house and finds Nick beating her, Jonah quickly runs to nick and pulls him off of her and starts beating him up. When Jonah finally stops nick is unconscious with a broken nose, bloody lip, and possibly a fractured cheek bone but then Jonah moves over to hayliegh and hugs her.

"Hayliegh, are you ok?" Jonah asks

"I think so, but I'm gonna have a black eye and a fat lip." Hayliegh says burrowing her face in his neck.

"How about we call your dad?" Jonah suggest

"Ok" hayliegh says picking up her phone and calling her dad

"Hey dad."

"Yeah I know your at work but we have an issue."

"Uhh Nick came and tried to rape me but Jonah came and beat Nick up"

"Ok dad see you when you get home. Love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with Nick, Hayliegh's dad decided to move them to Pueblo, West Colorado.

"But dad!" Hayliegh shouts "This isn't fair. Me and Jonah just started talking. Why are we moving anyhiw?"

"Hayliegh calm down. I'm moving us because nick is stalking you and I don't need you hurt anymore than you are." Her dad says "It's better for you. Now pack up so you have time to say goodbye to Jonah."

After a few hours Hayliegh was finally done packing, and on her way to say goodbye to Jonah.

"Jonah I have something to tell you." Hayliegh says sitting beside him

"What is it Hayliegh?" Jonah ask

"Well I'm moving." Hayliegh says lowering he head

"Your what?" Jonah yells

"Jonah please-" Jonah cuts her off

"No I'm not going to listen I started to fall for you but then you move. Got out now!"

Hayliegh runs out of his house crying and then gets into the car.

"Ok dad can we go?" Hayliegh asked

"Yes we can." her dad says while starting the car and drives away.

At the point Hayliegh's life will change forever. On the way to Peublo, West Colorado, Hayliegh has a very weird dream.

DREAM WORLD:

Hayliegh is standing in the middle of a room with nothing but white walls and a door. After standing there for awhile, a figure walks in with the most mesmerizing blue eyes and very broad shoulders.

"Ho-How are you?" Hayliegh asks backing away

"I'm your natural enemy, my love. I'm a vampire." the figure says showing off his fangs

"What are you talking about 'natural enemy'?" Hayliegh asks walking toward the figure

"All in due time my love, all in due time. Now wake up, you are at your new home." the figure says walking out of the room.

END DREAM

"Hayliegh time to wake up we are at our new home." Hayliegh's dad says

"I'm up no worries." Hayliegh says getting out an grabbing her bags "is the door locked?" Hayliegh asks

"Yes. Hold on." hayliegh's dad says grabbing his bags and going to unlock the door "here we are kiddo." he says opening the door

"Wow it's so big but I'm going to my room." She says going upstairs and going into the first room.

Hayliegh's first night in the new house was horrible. She kept having the same dream about the mysterious figure.

"Hayliegh time to get up for school." her dad yells

"I'm up dad." Hayliegh yells back while getting up and changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, black and white checkered converses, and a gray zip up hoodie. 'today is going to be a long day' Hayliegh says to herself while walking downstairs to grab her bag and an apple. Then she walks out the door and starts walking to school.

Authors note: this is my own original idea. I've been working on this for awhile now and I'll be working with on of my friends. He is such an awesome friend :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'd like to thank Andrew for helping with ideas and for becoming my friend. Love you ^.^ but anyhow onto the story.

Hayliegh's first day of school wasn't too bad. she didn't make any friends but she did meet someone new, his name was Andrew. He had the most amazing blue eyes, he was very muscular and very handsome. it wasn't until after school she met him.

FLASHBACK:

(Something new) Hayliegh's POV

I was just walking out of the library when a very muscular boy ran into me. It wasn't until I put my finger on his lips to shh him did I realize it was the man from my dreams. At first I was surprised and kinda scared but then these group of guys that I could somehow sense that they were trouble started taking my books and picking on me. All I wanted to do was go home and cry until Andrew's eyes glowed and he attacked them and being me I cheered him on. Then Andrew picked me up and ran to my house, man he was fast, I thought to myself. Then I introduced him to my dad, dad liked him a lot but he'd never admit it. After everything was said and done I showed Andrew my room, and I gave him a really big hug. he had just made my day by helping me. Normally people would look the other way but not Andrew. I know I just met him but I think I might live him. And all I wanted to do was hug Andrew all night.

PRESENT:

Hayliegh's POV

"Umm Andrew?" I ask

"Yes love what do you need?" he asks looking at me

"Can I kiss you?" I ask lowering my head and blushing

"Of course you can love." He says lifting my chin up and kissing me.

Do you guys hate me yet . I live cliffhangers. Don't you? Anyhow review please. It's greatly admired. and I know it's short. Sorry


End file.
